The Zodiac Brave Story
by Damiar
Summary: My spin of the novelization of the game itself. Contains actual dialogue from the game.
1. Prologue

I am Alazam, a scholar of ancient Ivalice history. Have you ever heard of the Lion War? It divided Ivalice in two over who would be the successor of the throne. It ended with the appearance of a young hero named Delita. Everybody living here knows his tale. But we also know that what we see with our eyes alone isn't necessarily the truth. Here's a young man; the youngest son of the noble Beoulve family…pillars of knighthood. There is no record of him playing an active part in history but…

According to the "Durav Report" released last year (concealed by the church for many years) this unknown man is the true hero…

The church claims that he was a blasphemer and anarchist-the root of all evil.

But is that the "Truth?"

Won't you join me on a journey for the truth?


	2. Orbonne Monastery

Ramza Beoulve rode on his Chocobo through the hills of the grassy, beautiful lands of Ivalice. It was exhilarating. Ramza, at the age of eighteen was a fine-looking young man. He was tall, well built; he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the youngest son of a well-distinguished family, pillars of knighthood and justice. His father was none other than the legendary Balbanes Beoulve. However, he often found himself hating everything about himself, his brothers had long ago stopped respecting and caring for him.

Now, he was just a mercenary for hire. He offered his sword for Gil or for a just cause. He wanted no part in war. He had finished taking sides in the war that was in progress. It was now called, and well named in his opinion, the Lion War.

The previous king of Ivalice had passed away from a terminal illness. The people of Ivalice didn't want the queen ruling anymore, or her teenage daughter. The rightful heir to the throne was Orinas, the only son left. Orinas however was only two years old when the king passed away. Even at four now, he of course, couldn't rule. When such a case occurs, it is custom in Ivalice that the people elect a guardian to rule until the heir is able to do it on his own. A lot of people voted for Larg, the queen's elder brother. He would rule the land justly and fairly. Some, however, didn't think so. Feeling that Larg would give more power to the queen and or rule in her footsteps, many others elected Goltana, the king's older cousin to rule. This created civil war in the land of Ivalice.

The strong, rich nobles supported Goltana but the disfranchised knights and nobles of the Fifty Year War clearly supported Larg. Larg's troops, the Hokuten, wore a white lion crest on their shields and uniforms. Goltana's troops, the Nanten, wore a black lion. The black lion represents Goltana, the white, Larg. This is how the war became known as the Lion War.

Ramza's job was to defend Ovelia, princess of Ivalice, from capture of the Nanten knights. He didn't much mind that he would have done this job in the past, from the respected position of a Hokuten knight had he not been such a disappointment to his brothers. He was just glad that he would have money and something to do. There was only three of them riding that was hired. Aside from himself, a Dark Knight named Gafgarion was hired, along with a simple Squire named Rad.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, rookie?" Gafgarion yelled from ahead on his Chocobo, large birds used for riding, cheaper than horses.

"Sure! And, don't call me rookie, because I'm not. I was once in the Hokuten you know!" Ramza replied. Gafgarion laughed at this. He thought that the Hokuten and the Nanten were little more than jokes. He no respect for just about anything.

"We're here!" Rad, who'd been silent the whole way, had suddenly spoken up.

They'd arrived at the Orbonne Monastery. The princess and her guards were in there praying for peace. Ramza believed in God and, unlike Gafgarion, didn't think it was a waste.

Gafgarion went it, and then, came out.

"We'll just wait out here until they're done praying, unless you want to join them?" He said.

"I'll pass." Said Rad.

"That's okay." Ramza said and dismounted his Chocobo. And so, they waited…

* * *

"God, please help us sinful children of Ivalice…" Ovelia prayed quietly aloud. Agrias was getting impatient and she could only imagine what the bodyguards were thinking. 

"Princess Ovelia, let's go." Agrias was a Holy Knight, a high-ranking knight respected by the church and the crown. Her skill and fighting ability were top notch.

"Just a moment, Agrias." Ovelia replied. Simon was getting impatient too. He was the priest in charge of that monastery.

"Princess, don't give Agrias trouble. Please hurry…" Simon said. Just as he had begun to plead with her, Gafgarion threw the door open. He had anger in his eyes.

"What's going on? It's been nearly an hour!" He sounded more aggravated than he looked.

"Don't be rude to the Princess, Gafgarion." Agrias corrected.

"Is this going to be alright Agrias? This is an urgent issue for us." He shot back. During his speech, the other two mercenaries had come in, and they, out of respect, bowed in Ovelia's presence.

"So, there are rude knaves even among the Hokuten?" Agrias had meant to offend him.

"I'm being more than kind to the guard captains here. Besides, we're mercenaries _hired_ by the Hokuten. I'm not obliged to show respect to you." Now he had her mad.

"What? How dare you?" She was shocked. She looked like she was mad enough to remove his head. Ovelia hated rude people.

"Enough. Let's go." Ovelia ended their argument. She stepped down from the altar and came to say goodbye to Simon.

"Go with God." He said to her and embraced her.

"You too, Simon." She replied embracing him. At that moment the door flew open again and a wounded female knight under Agrias's authority hobbled in.

"Lady Agrias…the enemy!" She said falling to her knees. Simon caught her.

"Prince Goltana's men?!" Simon said shocked.

"What one must do to make money…what, Ramza? You have a problem?" Gafgarion said. He must have noticed Ramza's look of disappointment.

"I'm no longer a knight. Just a mercenary like you…I don't have a problem with fighting the Nanten." Ramza replied.

"…That's right. Well then, let's go!" Gafgarion hooted. He walked out just after Agrias. Ramza and Rad followed.

"Oh God…" Ovelia said. She knew that war was brewing in Ivalice, and there was nothing she could do to protect her land.

* * *

Outside of the monastery, several Nanten knights stood wielding the swords, bows and daggers. She was disgusted. 

"The crest of the Black Lion?! What's wrong with Prince Goltana?! He's such an idiot! Does he want to start war?!" She asked herself aloud.

"Knave! There's no point in resisting! Just give us the princess, or that beautiful face of yours will be scarred forever!" One of the knights screamed.

"Fool! Only idiots attack head on!" Gafgarion shouted.

"Leave this to us!" Agrias said wished with every fiber in her Gafgarion wasn't there.

"We can't make money that way! Ramza! Rad! Follow me!" He said. "Kill them all! Don't leave any survivors!"

"Nonsense! There's no need to kill them! That's just what Goltana wants us to do! Just let them go!" She objected.

"That's impossible!" Gafgarion shouted.

So, the battle began. Standing to defend the princess was Gafgarion, Agrias, Ramza, Rad and two female Knights under Agrias's authority. Against them was a Knight, two Archers and two Chemists, skilled fighters with knowledge of medicine.

Ramza, withdrew his sword and ran for an Archer. The archer fired a crossbow bolt at him. It missed his face by inches. With all his might he thrust his sword at the archer's body. The archer held up an Escutcheon. Ramza's blade impacted with the shield. The Archer slammed his crossbow across Ramza's face. With his free hand, Ramza punched the Archer in the stomach with all of his might. Doubled over and undefended Ramza thrust his sword into the Archer's chest piercing his light armor. The man soon died.

He felt a strange energy as he looked over at the battle. Agrias was using all of her skill to use a well-known attack known as Statis Sword. With magical energy drawn from one's skill of the sword, from the sky came blades of ice the pierced its target's flesh. The Knight of the Nanten survived and kept fighting. As the magical blades disappeared icy wounds took their place. Gafgarion, a Dark Knight did an attack similar to Agrias's yet different. His attack was known as Night Sword, the master of all sword skill attacks. A magical cauldron appeared above a Chemist's head. The molten steel poured out on the Chemist. He writhed in pain. His life force was taken as a sword formed from the molten steel and pierced his very soul. He screamed and fell to the ground as his life force went into Gafgarion. If Gafgarion were to have any wounds, they would instantly be healed.

The battle was over quicker than it began. They were weaklings. The others managed to kill what was left of them. Ramza and Agrias exchanged nods of encouragement and respect. It seemed the princess was safe. Then the scream was heard. It came from the rear entrance of the Monastery.

"Let go of me!" Ovelia's voice could be heard.

"Damn!" Agrias cried out when she realized she wouldn't be able to cut him off. There were deep ponds on either side of the monastery and there was a bridge on the back that led to the land behind them. Agrias would have to run through the monastery to get the princess. She ran in.

Ramza didn't follow. He walked to the side were he could see across. When he saw the princess's attacker his mouth dropped.

"Come here!! Be quiet!!" A man screamed to her.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Ovelia screamed clawing at him.

"What an annoying princess." He said giving her a hard punch in the stomach. She folded like a rag doll in his hands. He put the princess on his shoulder and onto his Chocobo. He was about to mount the Chocobo when Agrias came on the bridge.

"Wait!!" She screamed knowing there was nothing that she could do.

"Tough…don't blame us. Blame yourself or God!" The attacker said as he mounted the Chocobo and took off. Agrias tried to chase him but he easily outran her.

"Oh, God…" She said without realizing it.

Ramza was so out if it he began to speak to himself.

"…Delita? You're alive, Delita? But why are you in Goltana's troops? Why?…" He was puzzled.

After the others minus Agrias, Ramza and Gafgarion had gone in the monastery to get of out the now pouring rain, Ramza began to tell his story.

"You know that man?" Agrias asked.

"Yes, he is…was my best friend…" And so he told the story. Beginning with his father's death.


	3. Thieves In Gariland

_Nearly three years before…having attained the highest rank of Heavenly Knight, brave Balbanes was facing his last days._

The attitude was solemn and sad in the Beoulve residence. Sitting in his bed was the near dead Balbanes Beoulve. He had fought hard in the Fifty Year war but had been sick, bedridden for the past three years. Standing around his bed were, his eldest son, Dycedarg, his youngest daughter, Alma. His other son, Zalbag. Only Ramza was absent.

"How goes…the battle?" Balbanes managed to speak.

"Through swift action we were able to recover Limberry. It's only a matter of time before the Ordalia army leaves Zeltennia. Don't worry." Zalbag reassured him.

"The secret messenger sent to Count Lenario has returned. Count Lenario has agreed to your plan." Dycedarg added.

"Good…then, at last…this long war…will finally come to an end…" Balbanes was trailing off.

"Father…" Alma was in tears.

"Don't cry…my daughter…" Balbanes too was in tears.

"Where is Ramza? Just when we need him most!" Zalbag was upset. Getting angry was his only solution to keep from breaking down and crying like Alma. Dycedarg didn't seem to be as upset.

"Dycedarg, Zalbag…my beloved sons…take care of Ramza. He maybe your half brother but he is my own flesh…" Balbanes began to speak and suddenly, someone could be heard scaling the stair noisily. Ramza burst into the door.

"Father!!" Ramza yelled.

"Lower your voice." Dycedarg scolded.

"I'm glad you came…let me…look at you…" Balbanes said. He was getting closer. Ramza stood right beside him.

"It has been a long time…you've become a fine man…you start the academy in spring, don't you? Listen, Ramza…A Beoulve has served the royal family for generations. The warrior spirit is in us. Never shame your name…never tolerate injustice…living true to your heart is the warrior's way…the Beoulve way." Balbanes said.

"I understand, father…" Ramza was going to crumble.

"Delita's a good boy. He should serve you well…I've asked the dean to accept him into the academy. It shocked the dean a bit. He will serve you well…treat him well…" Balbanes was fading.

"Y, yes….father…" Ramza was in tears now.

"Take good care of Alma…Become a fine knight…Ramza." Were the last words that he said before he fell into eternal sleep…

* * *

_About seven months later, springtime…Delita's name appears for the first time a year before the Lion War broke out…_

…_Many soldiers who returned from the war had no jobs, little money and even less loyalty to the crown. Many heroes and wizards came out of there. At that time robbery and murder were commonplace in Ivalice…_

…_And Gariland, the place where I was stationed…was no exception…_

Gallione Military Academy

There were eight of them in the room. They were all talking about the latest news. They were all cadets. Just barely sixteen, the minimal age limit. Perhaps some were a little older but for the most part they were just pups. Ramza and Delita stood facing each other in the rear row on the left side.

"I heard another wagon bound for Igros was attacked." Said a cadet to the far right corner of the room.

"Must have been the Death Corps…" a female cadet said from behind him in reply. Ramza was troubled. There shouldn't have been so much commotion going on among the cadets, even with Larg and Goltana fighting. It just wasn't normal. Delita looked just as puzzled.

"Something's starting…know anything Delita?" Ramza asked. Delita, being a commoner got word around the street. Ramza, being a noble, wasn't exactly liked by the majority of commoners. Delita was an exception though. They were close, like brothers. In fact Ramza felt closer to Delita than he ever did Dycedarg or Zalbag.

"No…but I can guess." Delita said. He seemed content that Ramza was speaking to him.

"What do you mean?" Ramza was again puzzled.

"Prince Larg's coming to town." Delita said.

"Prince Larg? Why?"

"Not only Larg, but Marquis Elmdor of Limberry too." Delita added.

"That's news! It's not an official visit, is it?" Ramza wondered.

"There are danger zones everywhere in Ivalice. The Hokuten Knights are in full operation, but suffering from a shortage of men." Delita explained.

"So, they need us cadets." Ramza added as he began to catch on. Suddenly the captain's voice could be heard.

"Everyone fall in!" They got into formation. He continued to talk. "You have a mission! As you know, barbarians are rapidly increasing in Gallione. The traitorous Death Corps detests the royal family. We cannot overlook them.

"We will begin exterminating these traitors. By order of our Master, Larg's knights stationed at Igros Castle and man other groups will participate. Your duty is to support the flank. Specifically you'll go to Igros and help guard it." He seemed to have finished his speech.

Then, a female knight came in and whispered something in the captain's ear. He jolted with surprise.

"Cadets, ready your swords! A gang of tortured thieves is trying to sneak into this town. We'll begin preparations now to keep them out of town! Come with me! This is the frontline of operations! That's all! Prepare immediately!" As he finished the cadets began to gather their armor and weapons. Ramza picked up his sword. He was glad to be wielding a sword that was given to him by his father. It made him feel like a real Beoulve. He followed the captain. He knew this battle would probably be exhilarating.

* * *

As they approached the town Ramza could see the thieves. They all looked thin, unhealthy and violent. Like every other person in Ivalice those days they were armed. Their leader caught site of them. Ramza, Delita, and four other cadets with them stood in the way of the only exit of the town. If the thieves wanted through, they'd have to go through them. 

"What's this? Just a bunch of kids! What luck! Okay, all we have to do is kill these kids! Then we can escape! Don't you worry! We'll kill every one of you!" Said the leader. Ramza brandished his sword. He was ready for battle. This was his first but he'd trained long and hard as a Beoulve for such a day as this.

"Ramza, watch out! Don't rush them!" Delita warned. Ramza hated it when Delita treated him like a child.

"Stop patronizing me Delita! I'm also a Beoulve!!" Ramza said.

"Beoulve?! THE Beoulve family!? So, you must be cadets from the military academy! Snot nosed little nobles!!" The thief leader looked as if he were even more ready to kill.

"Silence! Surrender or die in obscurity!!" Ramza taunted.

"What can a bunch of kids like you do? Buncha spoiled punks like you'll never beat us!!" He said. Immediately after his words the two teams collided. The sound of steal clashing against steel echoed through the street. Ramza thrust his sword into one of the thieves pulled it out and brought the blade down like an axe on his head. His enemy was instantly killed. His body lay on the ground, motionless. Delita's blade met a female thief's neck. Her head was easily removed. The leader thief thrust his knife into one of the cadets. It was a female cadet, her name was Rebecca. She cried out in surprise and pain. He began to continuously stab her in the chest and stomach. Ramza watched as she hit the ground not moving, eyes closed. He was filled with anger.

He ran as fast as he could for the leader. One of the thieves stood in his way. Ramza knocked him down and rammed a dagger, drawn from his boot into the fallen's heart. He continued his way to the leader. The leader was now trying to make gashes on Delita so he could stab him. Swipe after swipe Delita dodged. Ramza had reached him now. Swinging sideways, he slammed his sword's blade into the leader's gut. He could feel skin and tissue give way. He slid his sword out made the slice deeper and more lethal. Delita finished him off, putting him out of his pain. The other cadets, tired, bloody and bashed had finished the rest of the thieves.

"Why do you continue committing acts like robbery? You wouldn't have died this way if you had led an honest life." Ramza felt a sudden empathy and sadness for the poor souls. Oh well, he was just doing his job.

Delita looked even more torn up than Ramza felt. His thought used to ease the guilt was that he was doing his duty as a Hokuten cadet.

"Let's go to Igros, Delita." Ramza said. "What do you think is the best route?"

"Mandalia Plains is the quickest way. It cuts right across so we head straight to Igros." He answered. They took care of the bodies and cleaned themselves up. Ramza often wondered why war even existed. Why such an ugly thing would be tolerated. His father explained to him once, that it is often necessary to fight and kill as long as it is for a just cause. Never tolerate injustice. Ramza had made a pact to himself that he would keep his father's last will and testament.

"Well then, let's go." Ramza said flatly.


	4. Algus

The walk from Gariland to Mandalia Plains wasn't long. It didn't take much longer than an hour. They'd waited a day before they headed out. The plains were in sight now.

"So, what do you think your brothers will say to you? You haven't seen them in a long time…not since…well for a long time." Delita casually asked Ramza. Delita had always evaded talking about Balbanes's death. He knew it had tore Ramza in two. Ramza, even though it was only months before, was surprisingly okay.

"I have no idea. I have feeling that they won't be as happy to see me as I am they. Alma will be there though." Ramza replied.

"Yeah, how old is she now?"

"She's fifteen now, same as Teta. You know, Teta will probably be there too." Ramza said. He knew that Delita loved his sister's company. He treasured it too. His parents had died from the Black Plague and Teta was all that Delita had for family. He was very protective of her.

"I hope so. I haven't seen her in…a month. It really _has_ been a month. That's too long. I should have made more visits and…" Delita started in on himself.

"Don't beat yourself up. She'll be so happy to see you she will forget what a jerk you are." Ramza said, kidding with him. They both laughed at this. It seemed that it would be a pleasant walk to Igros. They would enjoy each other's conversation and company. Ramza never noticed that he'd taken for granted what he and Delita had. It was special. Never in his life would he have a friend that was as close to him as Delita.

The pleasant scene ended quickly. They'd begun to walk the plains when the came across some thieves. It was quite easy to tell that they were with the Death Corps. Sworn enemy to nobles and respected knights alike. They were the people left jobless from the king's inability to rule his kingdom correctly. The nobles, most of them anyway, supported the crown during that time.

"What the hell, is that guy dead?" Ramza said. There was a shorthaired blonde boy, about Ramza's age, lying on the ground beat up pretty badly. The thieves surrounded him. Although they hadn't been detected yet, Ramza, Delita and the other cadets were close enough to hear the thieves talking.

"Still breathing. What'll we do?" Asked one of them, taunting his victim.

"Don't be stupid. We just need to get the Marquis." Said another, warning that they need not waste time with a kid.

"Right." He said. Then to the boy, "Don't blame us. Blame fate." He said drawing the dagger.

"What? Damn! The Hokuten Knights!" The other thief shouted in warning. The other thieves reacted and drew their weapons. Ramza and his team did the same.

"Death Corps? Are they attacking someone?" Delita thought aloud to himself.

"Our duty is to destroy the Death Corps. Get them!" Ramza shouted.

"Are you mad, Ramza? Leaving him stranded!?" Delita looked shocked.

"Is this how you fight?" Ramza taunted.

"…Fine, I'll save him." Delita huffed and drew his sword.

"Reinforcements? Thank God!" Shouted the boy picked up his sword from the thieves' feet. He immediately began to attack.

Ramza went for his crossbow. He held his sword in his right hand the crossbow in the left. Running for the carnage to destroy the Death Corps Ramza took aim and fired the bolt. It pierced a thief's arm. He shuddered in pain. Ramza realized that by rushing he was now in the same position as the other boy. He knew if he weren't careful, he'd soon be dead. There were two of them attacking at once. Ramza couldn't react in time. The countered one and the others dagger slashed his side. He gritted his teeth and struck the thief holding the dagger. The other stabbed at him with near success. Ramza tripped over a root and looked at the two standing over him.

Kyle, one of the Archers on his team, fired an arrow that plunged one's heart. He fell to the ground. The other one seemed shocked. He stood motionless. This gave Ramza time to get to his feet. He jolted up and brought his sword to the thief's shoulder. In pain and fear he cried out. He dropped his weapon and ran. The rest of the thieves followed his example and turned to run.

Delita rushed to the side of the wounded boy.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys." He said. Using a chemist's magical potion he drank it and all of his wounds were healed. He stood to his feet.

"I'm Algus of the Limberry Aegis Knights…" He said pointing to himself.

"A knight…?" Asked Delita in disbelief.

"…I mean, a cadet…like you all." He responded.

"I'm Ramza Beoulve. This is Delita, a good friend." Ramza said introducing the two.

"Beoulve? Of the Hokuten? Excellent! How lucky I am!" Algus was excited. Ramza was puzzled. Were the Beoulves really that famous?

"I beg you, please help me save the Marquis!" Algus pleaded.

"What are you talking about?" Delita frowned.

"The Marquis is still alive! They've kidnapped him! He will be killed, if we don't act fast! I don't know what I would do if…so please! Help me! Please!" He grabbed Ramza's arms and pleaded.

"Relax. We don't know for sure if he'll be killed. There must be some reason for the Death Corps to take him. They might have some demands." Delita said.

"Besides, there's nothing we can do. The Marquis was kidnapped, and I'm sure by now everyone at Igros Castle is up in arms." Ramza added.

"First we should go to Igros and report." Delita said.

"Alright. Let's do that." Algus said. They began to walk immediately after that. Algus cleaned himself up a bit in a nearby stream. He was quite a bit blood stained. He was a skinny, scrawny boy now that Ramza had a closer look at him. He especially looked it with no shirt on. He was skinny except for his arms. His biceps were large. He looked as if he'd worked at it too.

"Are you ready yet?" Ramza asked him.

"Yeah, sure." He responded as he put his shirt back on.

"So, what do you do. What kind of weapon do you use?" Ramza asked him.

"Well, I am an Archer. I have practiced archery for quite some time. I only studied swordplay because it is required. I'm a mean shot with a crossbow though. How bout you?" Algus asked.

"Me, oh I'm majoring in swordplay. I take archer and magic skills on the side though." Ramza responded.

"What about you…Delita right?" Algus asked.

"Well, I'm majoring in sword play, took a bit of archery, lots of magic, but I want to be a Holy Knight." Delita responded.

"Well, that's nice. I took chemistry too. Chemistry is a lot of fun. And, the potions that I can whip up will be really helpful I tell you. I'm the best chemist in the land!" Algus boasted. Ramza didn't like boastful people but Algus didn't seem to be serious.

As they came to a small inn they stopped and rested for a while in the bar.

"Do you want something to drink?" The bar-master asked Ramza.

"Milk please." Ramza said removing his wallet.

"Milk? Never had anyone in my life order milk! I like your kind. You remind me an awful lot of Balbanes Beoulve with that pony-tail of yours." The bartender said. Ramza smiled stroking his hair.

"Balbanes was my father." Said Ramza proudly.

"Well I'll be damned! Which one are you, certainly not Lord Dycedarg. Are you Zalbag Beoulve, the great Arc Knight?" Ramza smiled again.

"No, I'm his youngest son, Ramza." He responded.

"Oh…yeah you are a little too young to be Zalbag." After that the bar-master lost interest and handed Ramza his milk. It appears his name could gain him only limited attention. You had to be some sort of war hero to be remembered.

They stayed for maybe an hour, then Ramza rounded everyone up.

"Okay, gang! Let's go!" He said. And they all left the inn and again pursued Igros Castle. There weren't but four miles away now, it wasn't so far. Ramza almost couldn't wait to get there. It was everything he could do to keep from running.

"What's your hurry, Ramza?" Algus asked.

"It's been a month since I've been home. I'm just excited." Ramza responded.

"Oh I know what that is like." Algus said patting him on the shoulder. Ramza could see Igros Castle's high tower already. He was too excited to keep going at such a steady pace.

"What do you say we run the rest of the way!?" Ramza asked. They all seemed to be enthused to get to Igros. Many of his group was from Igros originally. They would want to see their families. So they ran most of the way, it was just a bit too far to run the rest of the way. But, they were very close.

After letting his group go on a visitation leave, Ramza, Algus and Delita were all that remained in his group. Ramza ran past them, flew in to the doors.

"Brother! Alma! I'm home!" He shouted and his voice echoed through the halls.


	5. The Road To Dorter

Dycedarg heard the loud shout and it scared him. He was ready to draw his sword to defend the castle. He soon recognized the voice though. His youngest brother, Ramza. Dycedarg smiled. He was glad to finally have him home for a while. It'd been nearly a month since Ramza's last visit home. Suddenly Ramza burst into the door. He looked exhausted.

"Brother!" Ramza said standing before him.

"Well, well, well. Look at you…" Dycedarg said smiling. "Well, come here, runt." Dycedarg said. He embraced his brother and his brother embraced him back.

"It's been far too long little brother."

"It has." The separated and Dycedarg motioned for him to sit down. At that moment two more young men came in. Once, Dycedarg recognized. It was Ramza's good friend Delita. Dycedarg had a lot of respect for that boy. The second was a skinny blonde headed kid that didn't look like he was around the area.

"Oh! Sorry brother. That's Algus, of the Limberry Aegis Knights. He's a cadet, like us. He's been sent to assist in the rescuing of the Marquis. Thieves killed his other comrades. He is the only survivor." Ramza said.

Algus walked over and shook Dycedarg's hand. Dycedarg shook it back.

"Well, how would you boys like a nice glass of wine?" Dycedarg asked reaching for the cabinet.

"I would love some, thank you." Algus responded.

"Me as well." Added Delita.

"What kind?" Ramza asked. Dycedarg held up the bottle.

"Forty years aged, I wouldn't miss this if I were you." Dycedarg said getting out four wine goblets.

"Alright but not so much." Ramza replied. They sat down as Dycedarg poured the wine. He poured his last and then sat down to join them.

"…I hear that you beat the first troops. I'm proud to be your brother. The senior statesman spoke highly of you. You are truly descended from Beoulves." Dycedarg said.

"Thank you." Ramza replied somewhat dryly.

"Aren't you happy?" Dycedarg asked.

"Oh, yes, I am. Thank you for the kind words…you might have heard about the enemy attacking Elmdor's carriage and kidnapping him. What would you have us do?" Ramza said trying to change the subject.

"I've already had Zalbag send out a search party. They'll probably demand a ransom…if he's still alive." Dycedarg said darkly.

"Highness. Please let me have 100 soldiers!" Algus said suddenly standing. Dycedarg met eyes with him coldly, saying nothing.

"I beg you. Let me avenge my comrades murder!" Algus added.

"I said it's taken care of. Didn't you hear me? Gallione isn't any place for you. Let us handle it." Dycedarg said flatly.

"B..ut!" Algus started.

"Think of your rank, Algus! Have you forgotten you are just a soldier without the rank of knighthood?" Dycedarg corrected. Usually it took a lot to aggravate Dycedarg. He was a very tolerant man. Especially having to help raise such a wild card like Ramza. This, skinny little punk was getting on his nerves.

"Urrrrgh…" Algus huffed. Dycedarg left it at that.

"I want you to guard Igros Castle. It shouldn't be so difficult. "Danger" probably won't get this far." Dycedarg said to Ramza. Ramza nodded as he forced down another glass of wine.

"Well, then, if it's okay. I'd like to go say hello to Alma." Ramza said. Dycedarg waved his hand and dismissed him. The other two followed his example.

"She's at the fountain. If she's not she'll be there soon with Zalbag and Teta." Dycedarg said as they left. Dycedarg got up and looked out the window. The guilt would haunt him everyday.

"Father…I'm sorry. At least I did it for some gain and not out of pure spite." He said.

* * *

Ramza led the others to the fountain. It was a nice little place to go and relax. Especially on the concrete bridge that let the stream run through. The fountain drained one steam into another that led to a river further down that led to the ocean. Ramza had many times, when he was a child, thrown messages in bottles into the fountain stream and wondered that if by some chance someone would find his bottle with a message inside and perhaps reply. He smiled at thoughts of his happy childhood. Memories that he was so very fond of. Ramza was never the same since his father's death. He tried so hard to be the mature, grown up man that his brothers wanted him to be. 

Upon crossing the bridge, Ramza and Delita turned around when they realized that Algus had stopped. He had been very sullen since the conversation with Dycedarg. Algus picked up a pebble and tossed it into the stream. It made a quiet splash as it sunk in the gentle current.

"…My family was once respected like the Beoulves. My grandfather was captured during the Fifty Year War…

"He sold his friends out to the enemy to save himself. But, as he left the castle, he got stabbed in the back by a cadet just like myself. One of grandfather's friends managed to escape and spread the story around. Of course my father didn't believe it, but everyone else did, they deserted him…

"…Rank…Dycedarg would never meet with someone like me…" Algus explained. Ramza felt for his new friend. He understood what it was like to be treated as if you didn't really matter. Then, a familiar voice could be heard.

"Delita!" The three young men looked across the fountain and sure enough, on the other side was Delita's younger sister, Teta.

"Teta!" Delita exclaimed in reply. He looked overjoyed. After Teta came Zalbag, Ramza's older brother and then Alma, his younger sister.

"Brother Ramza. You came back." Alma said smiling broadly. It was Ramza's turn to be overjoyed.

"Alma! Zalbag!" He shouted. As they approached Ramza smiled even wider. He was happy to be in the presence of his two favorite siblings. Dycedarg was much too old to be any involvement in Ramza's life, even Zalbag was quite a bit older but Ramza found himself closer to Zalbag and Alma than Dycedarg. But, he was especially close to Alma. Alma and he had the same mother. They looked alike too, both with bright blonde hair that was kind of wavy and wild. They were both tall and slender yet with some definite shape about them. Dycedarg and Zalbag both had red hair like their mother. They resembled Balbanes too, but the red hair was from their mother.

"Long time no see, brother." Ramza added as they were eye to eye. He embraced both of them one by one.

"I heard how you beat the thieves in Gariland. That's worthy of a Beoulve. I'm sure father would've been please with you." Zalbag said to him. Ramza kept his smile but he was frowning on the inside. Why did everything have to be about nobility and honor and being worthy to carry the Beoulve name?

"…Thank you." Ramza managed. Zalbag seemed to be holding in a laugh as his smile widened.

"Heh…haven't changed a bit. You don't like that much eh? Delita, you look good. I heard about your role also. Just look how happy Teta is." Delita frowned when Zalbag pointed to Teta.

"Teta, I'm sorry. We must go." He said to her apologetically.

"Don't worry about me. Just take care of yourself." Teta responded.

"Don't worry I'll come back safely…so be a good girl. Well then, let's go Algus." Delita said after embracing Teta.

"I must go as well, I have a battle to win." Said Zalbag walking away in another direction.

"I'll pray for your victory…" Said Ramza.

"Thank you. Take care." He said and then he was gone. Now only Ramza and Alma remained. Feeling awkward, Ramza started to catch up with the others.

"What Teta said is not true. Actually…" Alma trailed off.

"Something wrong with Teta?" Asked Ramza.

"She has been picked on at school because of her rank." Ramza didn't say anything.

"Sorry…I shouldn't have worried you like that. Teta will be OK. I'll be there for her. Trust me." Alma reassured.

"I'm not worried. But don't you overdo it." Ramza said.

"You're the one going too far to meet their expectations. Just be yourself and don't be restricted by your name." Alma returned.

"You sound like our mother." Ramza said. He chuckled and then walked away. Soon he was out of Alma's sight. She worried about him so. Every time he went on a dangerous mission she feared for him. She wouldn't be able to bear losing her brother…not Ramza.

"Ramza…" She said in thought of him as the wind began to blow.

* * *

"Ramza…do you really think that this is such a good idea?" Delita was worried. He always wanted to do what was right and he always wanted to do it by the book. Ramza admired his obedience but wished he had a sense of adventure. 

"Relax, Delita. It will be fine. Do you _real_ly want to stay and guard the castle?" Ramza asked.

"…No but…" Delita started to speak but Algus cut him off.

"Delita, he's absolutely right. I know I'd tell you different in most other situations but I heard a wise man say that 'one who does exactly what he's told, unconditionally, is obedient and loyal…but lacks superior vision.'"

"It's just to Dorter Trade City…we can take the shortcut through Sweegy Woods." Ramza offered.

"Well, I guess if we take a shortcut…" Delita said.

"Sweegy Woods…aren't there monsters there?" Algus said, suddenly looking like he would change his mind.

"What's the matter, Algus…you're not afraid are you?" Ramza said. He put just enough stress in the words so that they would be taunting and intimidating.

"No! I mean…no I'm not scared…let's go through Sweegy Woods." Algus didn't look too happy. Ramza was glad that he wouldn't have to hear his whines. Ramza grinned at that and the three boys went to find the rest of the platoon to join them. Ramza was in charge so not everyone would be punished…just him. He didn't care though…nothing seemed to bother him in those days.

And, so they arrived at Sweegy Woods. The woods weren't very big. It was maybe a whole square mile of nothing but swamp and forest. Ramza had been through the place many a time and yes, had run into some monsters on occasions. Mostly wild Chocobos and Goblins and an occasional Bomb or Red Panther. Those monsters didn't scare him.

"Well, you see Algus…you don't have to worry there's…damn…" Ramza started to say that there were no monsters and that he wouldn't have to worry but at that moment, a group of monsters advanced together and looked like they were ready to defend their territory.

"What rotten luck. Meeting monsters in a place like this!" Algus exclaimed getting out his crossbow.

"Don't gripe Algus. It's better than guarding a castle." Delita had meant to be sarcastic but Algus, of course, took it seriously.

"This is a matter of life and death. How can you say that?" Algus was definitely scared. He used the anger and aggravation to hide it. Ramza knew that the two of them would argue about it for a while before they had enough sense in their head to start fighting. Everyone else in the platoon readied his or her weapons.

"Enough! Here the come!!" Ramza exclaimed. So, now they were engaged in yet another battle. They had quite o few right in a row it seemed. Ramza didn't mind though, battle exhilarated him back then. It was mostly a group of Goblins and one Black Goblin. His fur was black so therefore he was known as the Black Goblin. He was stronger than the others were. There was also a wild Chocobo and a Bomb. A Bomb was a red creature that was made with the pure essence of fire. The Bombs were known to be very mean and violent.

"Go for the Bomb first!" Delita had wise battle words. Ramza was close to saying that very thing upon that moment. Algus took aim. His arrow flew from where he was straight between the Bomb's eyes. It screamed a fiery, ferocious scream and began to advance. Algus fired another arrow. His arrow flew and hit the thing directly in its right eye. It most have hit something vital because the bomb exploded with heat. The Goblins around him were engulfed in flames. Some died instantly and what few lived were soaked in the Bombs oil.

The rest of the enemies were easy to kill. They were very much wounded from the Bomb's explosion.

"Well…" Algus said taking heavy breaths.

"Just through this forest, and we're almost to Dorter." Ramza said as he began to walk onward.


	6. Showdown in the Slums

"Ramza, wake up," he heard Delita's voice from the bed next to his. He could do little more than give a groan as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Ramza, wake up. We need to get an early start if we're going to find the Death Corps in Zeklaus," Delita reminded him of their mission for today. The change in Ramza was immediate. He was up and pulling on his clothes in a matter of seconds. He looked and saw that Delita was all read to go. Algus was not far behind him.

"What time is it?" Ramza asked, yawning as he lazily tromped over to the window and threw open the shutters. Light flooded into the room. It was clear that it was just after dawn. Ramza squinted as the light painfully cut through his vision.

"Close the damned window, Ramza!" Algus threw his hand over his eyes. It was still dark in the room when he woke up.

"The saying says to both rise and shine, Algus. The window stays open. Besides, it will put some light on the subject and keep me from putting my clothes on wrong," he smiled looked down at his shirt which was on backwards. Delita laughed. Algus rolled his eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" Algus asked.

"We bought some bread and cheese from the market last night. Also some apples for the road. Our skins are all filled with fresh water, we need only head out," Delita reported.

"No meat?"

"Not unless you care to buy it with your own money," Ramza replied, "our war funds are thin. Then again, Dycedarg did not give me money to trek a troop through the desert now did he?" Ramza was enjoying the idea of chasing down the Death Corps a little more by the moment. It would be dangerous, yes. They could get killed, yes. It would certainly be more of adventure than guarding the castle.

"Suit yourselves then. I'm going to have the innkeeper cook me ham and eggs," Algus put his quiver around his shoulder and walked downstairs.

"We shouldn't leave him alone down there, Ramza. He'll never pass for a commoner and they don't take kindly to nobles around here," Delita warned.

"Ugh! Fine, we'll wait until his highness has had his ham and eggs, then we'll head out straightaway. Too bad we can't buy Chocobos," Ramza grumbled.

"No kididng. That would make our trip much easier. We'd need twice as much food and three times as much water though," Delita pointed out.

"True. But riding a Chocobo beats the hell out of walking--through a desert no less," Ramza added.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. But, we don't have the means for that. Let's go watch Algus finish his breakfast. They checked the room over to make sure that they had left no other belongings.

"Where are the others?" Ramza asked.

"They arose at dawn, have eaten breakfast and are probably already at the meeting point," Delita replied.

"Good. One less thing to worry about."

They waited patiently as Algus verbally abused the waitress, as she brought him his food. First, his eggs were not cooked enough, then they were cooked too long. Then, the waitress, although she was quite attractive, suddenly became an 'stupid sow.' Ramza shook his head. They were sitting so that he could not see them.

"It's horrible the way he treats people," Ramza looked over at Delita.

"Not people...just commoners. We're pigs remember?" Delita's voice had a bite and tinge of bitterness it it.

"I don't think that, Delita!" Ramza replied defensively.

"I can say this in no other way but to say it how it is: not all nobles are like you, Ramza. Most of them are like Algus, treating us like animals."

"My brothers are not like that. They are friendly with you," Ramza pointed out.

"For your sake," he argued, "believe me when I say that they look at me with contempt. They know that I am a commoner but the stay themselves for your sake. If not for you, I would not be seen around Igros, nor would I be in the military academy."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, friend," Ramza gripped his friend's shoulder affectionately.

"You're more like your father," Delita pointed out. Ramza beamed. There was nothing in the world that he like to hear more than that he resembled Balbanes Beoulve. The man was honorable and just in every way. A true patron of the people, so to speak. He always taught Ramza to live with integrity and to treat others as he wanted to be treated. Nothing could compliment him more.

"Thank you, Delita."

Algus had finished his meal, had got up and noticed that Delita and Ramza were sitting across the tavern waiting for him to finish. First he looked confused, but as he walked their way he became indignant.

"You could have joined me," he said pointedly.

"We were just here in case you got into any trouble," Delita smirked. Ramza shot him a look of warning and decided that this was not the conversation he wished to have to start his day.

"Come on, friends. We have a long road ahead of us if we're gonna save the marquis," Ramza bit his tongue and looked around. He had said that so nonchalontly and a little bit too loud. The last thing they needed was for the Death Corps to overhear that they knew where the marquis was and that they planned to save him.

"Ramza, are you mad?" Delita whispered, grabbing him by the arm and leading him out of the inn. "You're lucky no one heard us."

"I thought that secrecy was part of what we were doing," Algus added smugly.

"I'm sorry, I spoke for I thought. No matter. We're off now, to Zeklaus. Let's hurry."

* * *

Walking through the desert was nearly unbearable. Ramza made an inward decision to never return again unless absolutely necessary. They decided to move at as grueling a pace as possible, to save time. It was best to fight in daylight, even in the deseret. The desertmen excelled in combat at night and would hide under the sand, emerging like snakes from a den to strike without warning. Not Ramza's idea of a good time. 

"It's so hot," Algus complained fruitlessly for about the fifteenth time.

"Complaining about it won't make it any cooler," Delita grumbled. They were all in a bad mood. It was so arrid and barren and dead. Ramza tried to put himself in Elmdor's shoes right now, if he was still alive, that is. He was, most likely. The Death Corps had demanded a ransom for his life, uncharacteristic of them to say the least. Either way, the marquis would be alone, frightened, possibly dying of thirst. All the time he would be wondering if his next day would be his last and if anyone would come to his rescue. This spurred Ramza on to want to save him all the more.

"We're here," Delita interrupted Ramza's train of thought. When one walks in the desert they become a kind of mindless zombie, mechanically putting one foot in front of the other trying to think only of the destination, and of water.

Ramza looked. It was an oasis and in the middle where ruins of an old temple. No doubt a very good hideout for the Death Corps. He could not imagine too many mercenaries chasing them down across Zeklaus. The thought made Ramza's stomach churn.

"How will we approach unnoticed?" Ramza pondered out loud.

"They won't expect us. That swordsman could not have made it across this desert as fast as we did, not unless he was mounted on Chocobo," Delita assured.

"What makes you think that he wasn't?" Algus looked alarmed.

"I doubt he could afford one. Only the highest ranking officers in Death Corps have Chocobos, he was a lowly swordsman in league with Gustav, nothing more," Delita defended his point. It sounded valid enough.

"Let us waste no time, arm yourselves and press on. The enemy's lair is dead ahead," Ramza ordered the rest of the troop. They inched forward through the oasis and towards the temple. The roof was gone, only walls and windows remained. There were a few buildings surrounding it that were still mostly intact, which was probably where the marquis was. Delita read his mind and spoke before Ramza could say anything.

"The marquis is probably in one of those buildings," he pointed.

"Most assuredly. We could try to sneak into it and rescue him unnoticed," Ramza offered.

"Doubtful. He'll be guarded heavily. We'll do best to draw them out, no?" Delita asked. He had a point. Getting cornered was not exactly satisfactory combat terms. Either way, they pushed foward.

"Split," Ramza ordered, "Delita and I will approace from the south entrance, Algus, take the troop and round those trees to approach the west entrance," Ramza ordered.

"With pleasure," replied Algus, the gleeful smile of battle already crossing his face. They were close now, so close they could hear voices.

"Then you've heard?" they heard a man say, "About the Hokuten? They mean to strike us for true."

"Aye, I've heard. So...what's to become of us?" asked another.

"I say we forget this business and run. There's naught for it," replied the first.

"Agreed. If we follow Wiegraf, he will lead us only to our graves," said yet another.

"Aye, that much is plain. Gods be good, Gustav's ransom of the marquis will fatten our purses enough that we can quit this life for good and all," concluded the first.

"The Hokuten! They're here!" exclaimed a voice coming from the west entrance. Algus had been discovered. And so, the battle began.

"Surrender the marquis or surrender your lives!" Ramza yelled. Their fighters emerged from the entrance, six of them. At least in this fight they would be evenly matched, Ramza thought hopefully.

"Be mindful, these men are used to fighting in the desert," Delita warned. Ramza did not reply verbally but took the wisdom in.

Two of the men the Death Corps brought out to fight had no weapons and no armor. To one unlearned in the ways of fighting they would have charged these fighters head-on expecting to make an easy go of them. Ramza knew better. Zalbag had told him once of desertmen and how they used their bodies and a strange power they called 'chi' to fight with. They were not to be underestimated.

"In my experience, they are much easier to beat from a range, then to fight them head on. With no armor they are more agile and harder to hit," he had said.

Algus must have figured this as well because he fired and arrow at one of them, missing him my mere inches. Delita was fighting both swordsmen at once. The Death Corps archer was firing away at them. He was not like the unskilled fighter they had faced in Dorter. He was deadly and precise. Ramza watched as an arrow hit the chemist who had saved his life earlier.

He was still a long way away from him so he snatched a fist-sized rock from the sand and charged forward. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the fists and feet of the desert men flying wildly as they teamed up to assault Algus. Algus kept a sword at his belt and flailed it in an arc to keep them at bay. The enemy archer caught sight of Ramza and trained his sights on him.

It was now or never, Ramza thought. He stopped and hurled the stone as hard as he could towards the archer. To his satisfaction, the stone hit the archer above the left eye. He released his arrow which landed uselessly in the sand. Ramza charged again and instead of swing his sword he just rushed the archer with all of his might, knocking him on the temple stone.

As he approached he felt his feet come out from underneath him. The archer had foot-swept him. The archer, now armed with a small dagger leapt onto Ramza and tried to stab him. Ramza abandoned his sword and used his arms to guard the blow. He winced in pain as the blade glanced off of his arm. He felt warm blood dribble down his forearm and he guarded the attack.

The man was strong, a lot stronger than Ramza had expected at least. They were pretty evenly match and there was no doubt that his enemy had the upper hand.

"Noble scum!" he wretched and heaved as he tried to force the blade down. Ramza slipped his foot up so that he could put a wedge between him and his attacker. He heaved the man from on top of him with all his might. He was up on his feet in a flash. A glimmer of steel sparkled in the sunlight and he dove for his sword. Rolling to his feet he turned to face the archer, who looked ready to run.

In a flash the rest of the troop was on the archer, including the chemist who had taken an arrow to the shoulder. With a battle cry the archer leapt for Ramza but Algus put and arrow in his back and he fell onto Ramza's blade.

"These sand rats are long in the laying. It is well no others have found us while we tarried here," Ramza said as they looked at the aftermath of the battle. Delita, with the help of the troop squire had slain both swordsmen and the desertmen looked like pin cushions. Ramza put his foot on the body of the archer and pulled out his sword.

"The marquis is bound to be around here somewhere," Ramza spat the sand out of his mouth, "let's go find him."

* * *

In a building not far away, Wiegraf stood, sword drawn facing Gustav. The marquis de Limberry was unconscious on the floor tied up. The tension was so taut the very atmosphere radiated with anticipation for a fight. 

"You've taken leave of your senses, Gustav," Wiegraf said, staring his subordinate officer down.

"Have I? What hope does your fool revolution hold? Dreams do not fill a man's stomach or make soft the packed earth on which he beds!" Gustav shot back. Gustav looked very much like Wiegraf, they could have been brothers. Both kept their blonde hair short and parted in the middle, both were tall, strong men with broad shoulders. Even their voices were both deep and booming. They had long been friends but Weigraf could not see his revolution demeaned by the likes of kidappers and murderers. Unfortunately, desperation had made Gustav just that. He caused an insurrection that had split the Death Corps asunder.

From the sounds of the clashing steel outside the door, the Hokuten had nearly killed what was left of Gustav's following. In a few moments, Gustav would join them in being made an example of what betrayal and insurrection costs.

"You see naugt beyond the end of your own nose. The Crown strays, Gustav. It must be led back onto the path," Wiegraf replied cooly.

"And you think yourself the man to do this? More the fool you are, Wiegraf," Gustav was set on dying today, Wiegraf decided.

"You have spoken you fill? Then we are done," Wiegraf concluded with a note of finality. Gustav charged at him, swinging his sword in a broad downward arc. Wiegraf was quick, even in his armor and strafed to the left ducking his head under the blow. He spun and plunged his sword into soft flesh, all the way through Gustav.

"Aug...ghh..." Gustav dropped his sword and stood their, bug-eyed and pale. In one swift motion, Wiegraf slid the blade out of his body. The blood errupted from his chest and he fell to the ground, spasmed a little and died. The moment he hit the floor the door burst open and a young handsome man with a blond ponytail stood at the entrance.

"Wiegraf!" he bellowed. Another young man, scrawny, with short blonde hair and with a sour expression looked across the room to see the marquis on the floor not moving.

"The marquis!" his face looked like he could not quite believe it. There was another young man with them, this one looked like a commoner. His hair was dark, he was tanned and looked like he had seen the most sorrow of the three. They were young, sixteen at best, cadets, no doubt, from the Hokuten.

_Why would someone send cadets to rescue someone as important as the marquis de Limberry? _Wiegraf wondered. The second young man advanced to go to the marquis's aid. Wiegraf was outnumbered and he had to play it smart. He pointed his sword at the marquis and took a step towards him, facing the three young men.

"No further!" he warned.

"How dare you threaten me!" the scrawny young man replied.

"Stay yourself, Algus," warned the dark-haired young man.

"The marquis is unharmed. You are free to return him to Igros," Wiegraf assured them.

"Why release him?" the young man with the ponytail asked curiously.

"The marquis's abduction was ill done. Such craven methods do not serve our ends. Let me walk free, and I will release the marquis to your care. A fair bargain," Wiegraf offered, all the while he kept his blade trained at the marquis, waiting to strike if necessary.

"You mock us! You are in no position to bargain! You are outnumbered three-to-one!" the one called Algus shot back. Wiegraf hoped that he would not have fight in this stone hut. There was not much more to the room. They must have used this room to hold the slaves before the sacrificed them, Wiegraf thought. He knew that three-on-one were not good odds, but he also knew that they were here to save the marquis. If he threatened to kill him, they would listen and probably let him go.

"Enough, Algus! He speaks the truth," the dark-haired young man pleaded. Suddenly the marquis stirred.

"Ahh...unh..." he tried to force out a few words. Wiegraf advanced along the wall and motion for the young men to do the same away from him. As soon as he was at a safe distance he bolted out the door and into the desert sun. Around the building a Chocobo was waiting for him to take his flight. There was not much time. He needed to get to Fovoham and fast.

"Let him go, Algus!" Delita stood in the way to keep Algus from running out the door to pursue Wiegraf.

"Why do you stay me?" he asked, puzzled and indignant. Delita sighed.

"The Death Corps is finished in any case. There is naught to be gained by a quarrel here," Delita rebuttled assuringly. If ugly faces could kill a man, the face that Algus gave Delita for standing in his way would have surely caused him to burst into flames.

"The marquis is well. He is weak but he would seem unharmed," Ramza observed from across the room. He had knelt beside the marquis. Algus turned on his heels, maintaining his bitter looked and walked over to see for himself.

"We must see him back to Igros," Delita stated the obvious. He was in no condition to travel alone, that much was for sure. They had a long trip ahead of them, at least four days travel back to Igros. They had to go through Dorter, Sweegy Woods, Gariland, cross the Mandalia Plains before they finally arrived at Igros.


	7. Rescuing the Marquis

"Ramza, wake up," he heard Delita's voice from the bed next to his. He could do little more than give a groan as he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Ramza, wake up. We need to get an early start if we're going to find the Death Corps in Zeklaus," Delita reminded him of their mission for today. The change in Ramza was immediate. He was up and pulling on his clothes in a matter of seconds. He looked and saw that Delita was all read to go. Algus was not far behind him.

"What time is it?" Ramza asked, yawning as he lazily tromped over to the window and threw open the shutters. Light flooded into the room. It was clear that it was just after dawn. Ramza squinted as the light painfully cut through his vision.

"Close the damned window, Ramza!" Algus threw his hand over his eyes. It was still dark in the room when he woke up.

"The saying says to both rise and shine, Algus. The window stays open. Besides, it will put some light on the subject and keep me from putting my clothes on wrong," he smiled looked down at his shirt which was on backwards. Delita laughed. Algus rolled his eyes.

"What's for breakfast?" Algus asked.

"We bought some bread and cheese from the market last night. Also some apples for the road. Our skins are all filled with fresh water, we need only head out," Delita reported.

"No meat?"

"Not unless you care to buy it with your own money," Ramza replied, "our war funds are thin. Then again, Dycedarg did not give me money to trek a troop through the desert now did he?" Ramza was enjoying the idea of chasing down the Death Corps a little more by the moment. It would be dangerous, yes. They could get killed, yes. It would certainly be more of adventure than guarding the castle.

"Suit yourselves then. I'm going to have the innkeeper cook me ham and eggs," Algus put his quiver around his shoulder and walked downstairs.

"We shouldn't leave him alone down there, Ramza. He'll never pass for a commoner and they don't take kindly to nobles around here," Delita warned.

"Ugh! Fine, we'll wait until his highness has had his ham and eggs, then we'll head out straightaway. Too bad we can't buy Chocobos," Ramza grumbled.

"No kididng. That would make our trip much easier. We'd need twice as much food and three times as much water though," Delita pointed out.

"True. But riding a Chocobo beats the hell out of walking--through a desert no less," Ramza added.

"I'm not disagreeing with you. But, we don't have the means for that. Let's go watch Algus finish his breakfast. They checked the room over to make sure that they had left no other belongings.

"Where are the others?" Ramza asked.

"They arose at dawn, have eaten breakfast and are probably already at the meeting point," Delita replied.

"Good. One less thing to worry about."

They waited patiently as Algus verbally abused the waitress, as she brought him his food. First, his eggs were not cooked enough, then they were cooked too long. Then, the waitress, although she was quite attractive, suddenly became an 'stupid sow.' Ramza shook his head. They were sitting so that he could not see them.

"It's horrible the way he treats people," Ramza looked over at Delita.

"Not people...just commoners. We're pigs remember?" Delita's voice had a bite and tinge of bitterness it it.

"I don't think that, Delita!" Ramza replied defensively.

"I can say this in no other way but to say it how it is: not all nobles are like you, Ramza. Most of them are like Algus, treating us like animals."

"My brothers are not like that. They are friendly with you," Ramza pointed out.

"For your sake," he argued, "believe me when I say that they look at me with contempt. They know that I am a commoner but the stay themselves for your sake. If not for you, I would not be seen around Igros, nor would I be in the military academy."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, friend," Ramza gripped his friend's shoulder affectionately.

"You're more like your father," Delita pointed out. Ramza beamed. There was nothing in the world that he like to hear more than that he resembled Balbanes Beoulve. The man was honorable and just in every way. A true patron of the people, so to speak. He always taught Ramza to live with integrity and to treat others as he wanted to be treated. Nothing could compliment him more.

"Thank you, Delita."

Algus had finished his meal, had got up and noticed that Delita and Ramza were sitting across the tavern waiting for him to finish. First he looked confused, but as he walked their way he became indignant.

"You could have joined me," he said pointedly.

"We were just here in case you got into any trouble," Delita smirked. Ramza shot him a look of warning and decided that this was not the conversation he wished to have to start his day.

"Come on, friends. We have a long road ahead of us if we're gonna save the marquis," Ramza bit his tongue and looked around. He had said that so nonchalontly and a little bit too loud. The last thing they needed was for the Death Corps to overhear that they knew where the marquis was and that they planned to save him.

"Ramza, are you mad?" Delita whispered, grabbing him by the arm and leading him out of the inn. "You're lucky no one heard us."

"I thought that secrecy was part of what we were doing," Algus added smugly.

"I'm sorry, I spoke for I thought. No matter. We're off now, to Zeklaus. Let's hurry."

* * *

Walking through the desert was nearly unbearable. Ramza made an inward decision to never return again unless absolutely necessary. They decided to move at as grueling a pace as possible, to save time. It was best to fight in daylight, even in the deseret. The desertmen excelled in combat at night and would hide under the sand, emerging like snakes from a den to strike without warning. Not Ramza's idea of a good time. 

"It's so hot," Algus complained fruitlessly for about the fifteenth time.

"Complaining about it won't make it any cooler," Delita grumbled. They were all in a bad mood. It was so arrid and barren and dead. Ramza tried to put himself in Elmdor's shoes right now, if he was still alive, that is. He was, most likely. The Death Corps had demanded a ransom for his life, uncharacteristic of them to say the least. Either way, the marquis would be alone, frightened, possibly dying of thirst. All the time he would be wondering if his next day would be his last and if anyone would come to his rescue. This spurred Ramza on to want to save him all the more.

"We're here," Delita interrupted Ramza's train of thought. When one walks in the desert they become a kind of mindless zombie, mechanically putting one foot in front of the other trying to think only of the destination, and of water.

Ramza looked. It was an oasis and in the middle where ruins of an old temple. No doubt a very good hideout for the Death Corps. He could not imagine too many mercenaries chasing them down across Zeklaus. The thought made Ramza's stomach churn.

"How will we approach unnoticed?" Ramza pondered out loud.

"They won't expect us. That swordsman could not have made it across this desert as fast as we did, not unless he was mounted on Chocobo," Delita assured.

"What makes you think that he wasn't?" Algus looked alarmed.

"I doubt he could afford one. Only the highest ranking officers in Death Corps have Chocobos, he was a lowly swordsman in league with Gustav, nothing more," Delita defended his point. It sounded valid enough.

"Let us waste no time, arm yourselves and press on. The enemy's lair is dead ahead," Ramza ordered the rest of the troop. They inched forward through the oasis and towards the temple. The roof was gone, only walls and windows remained. There were a few buildings surrounding it that were still mostly intact, which was probably where the marquis was. Delita read his mind and spoke before Ramza could say anything.

"The marquis is probably in one of those buildings," he pointed.

"Most assuredly. We could try to sneak into it and rescue him unnoticed," Ramza offered.

"Doubtful. He'll be guarded heavily. We'll do best to draw them out, no?" Delita asked. He had a point. Getting cornered was not exactly satisfactory combat terms. Either way, they pushed foward.

"Split," Ramza ordered, "Delita and I will approace from the south entrance, Algus, take the troop and round those trees to approach the west entrance," Ramza ordered.

"With pleasure," replied Algus, the gleeful smile of battle already crossing his face. They were close now, so close they could hear voices.

"Then you've heard?" they heard a man say, "About the Hokuten? They mean to strike us for true."

"Aye, I've heard. So...what's to become of us?" asked another.

"I say we forget this business and run. There's naught for it," replied the first.

"Agreed. If we follow Wiegraf, he will lead us only to our graves," said yet another.

"Aye, that much is plain. Gods be good, Gustav's ransom of the marquis will fatten our purses enough that we can quit this life for good and all," concluded the first.

"The Hokuten! They're here!" exclaimed a voice coming from the west entrance. Algus had been discovered. And so, the battle began.

"Surrender the marquis or surrender your lives!" Ramza yelled. Their fighters emerged from the entrance, six of them. At least in this fight they would be evenly matched, Ramza thought hopefully.

"Be mindful, these men are used to fighting in the desert," Delita warned. Ramza did not reply verbally but took the wisdom in.

Two of the men the Death Corps brought out to fight had no weapons and no armor. To one unlearned in the ways of fighting they would have charged these fighters head-on expecting to make an easy go of them. Ramza knew better. Zalbag had told him once of desertmen and how they used their bodies and a strange power they called 'chi' to fight with. They were not to be underestimated.

"In my experience, they are much easier to beat from a range, then to fight them head on. With no armor they are more agile and harder to hit," he had said.

Algus must have figured this as well because he fired and arrow at one of them, missing him my mere inches. Delita was fighting both swordsmen at once. The Death Corps archer was firing away at them. He was not like the unskilled fighter they had faced in Dorter. He was deadly and precise. Ramza watched as an arrow hit the chemist who had saved his life earlier.

He was still a long way away from him so he snatched a fist-sized rock from the sand and charged forward. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the fists and feet of the desert men flying wildly as they teamed up to assault Algus. Algus kept a sword at his belt and flailed it in an arc to keep them at bay. The enemy archer caught sight of Ramza and trained his sights on him.

It was now or never, Ramza thought. He stopped and hurled the stone as hard as he could towards the archer. To his satisfaction, the stone hit the archer above the left eye. He released his arrow which landed uselessly in the sand. Ramza charged again and instead of swing his sword he just rushed the archer with all of his might, knocking him on the temple stone.

As he approached he felt his feet come out from underneath him. The archer had foot-swept him. The archer, now armed with a small dagger leapt onto Ramza and tried to stab him. Ramza abandoned his sword and used his arms to guard the blow. He winced in pain as the blade glanced off of his arm. He felt warm blood dribble down his forearm and he guarded the attack.

The man was strong, a lot stronger than Ramza had expected at least. They were pretty evenly match and there was no doubt that his enemy had the upper hand.

"Noble scum!" he wretched and heaved as he tried to force the blade down. Ramza slipped his foot up so that he could put a wedge between him and his attacker. He heaved the man from on top of him with all his might. He was up on his feet in a flash. A glimmer of steel sparkled in the sunlight and he dove for his sword. Rolling to his feet he turned to face the archer, who looked ready to run.

In a flash the rest of the troop was on the archer, including the chemist who had taken an arrow to the shoulder. With a battle cry the archer leapt for Ramza but Algus put and arrow in his back and he fell onto Ramza's blade.

"These sand rats are long in the laying. It is well no others have found us while we tarried here," Ramza said as they looked at the aftermath of the battle. Delita, with the help of the troop squire had slain both swordsmen and the desertmen looked like pin cushions. Ramza put his foot on the body of the archer and pulled out his sword.

"The marquis is bound to be around here somewhere," Ramza spat the sand out of his mouth, "let's go find him."

* * *

In a building not far away, Wiegraf stood, sword drawn facing Gustav. The marquis de Limberry was unconscious on the floor tied up. The tension was so taut the very atmosphere radiated with anticipation for a fight. 

"You've taken leave of your senses, Gustav," Wiegraf said, staring his subordinate officer down.

"Have I? What hope does your fool revolution hold? Dreams do not fill a man's stomach or make soft the packed earth on which he beds!" Gustav shot back. Gustav looked very much like Wiegraf, they could have been brothers. Both kept their blonde hair short and parted in the middle, both were tall, strong men with broad shoulders. Even their voices were both deep and booming. They had long been friends but Weigraf could not see his revolution demeaned by the likes of kidappers and murderers. Unfortunately, desperation had made Gustav just that. He caused an insurrection that had split the Death Corps asunder.

From the sounds of the clashing steel outside the door, the Hokuten had nearly killed what was left of Gustav's following. In a few moments, Gustav would join them in being made an example of what betrayal and insurrection costs.

"You see naugt beyond the end of your own nose. The Crown strays, Gustav. It must be led back onto the path," Wiegraf replied cooly.

"And you think yourself the man to do this? More the fool you are, Wiegraf," Gustav was set on dying today, Wiegraf decided.

"You have spoken you fill? Then we are done," Wiegraf concluded with a note of finality. Gustav charged at him, swinging his sword in a broad downward arc. Wiegraf was quick, even in his armor and strafed to the left ducking his head under the blow. He spun and plunged his sword into soft flesh, all the way through Gustav.

"Aug...ghh..." Gustav dropped his sword and stood their, bug-eyed and pale. In one swift motion, Wiegraf slid the blade out of his body. The blood errupted from his chest and he fell to the ground, spasmed a little and died. The moment he hit the floor the door burst open and a young handsome man with a blond ponytail stood at the entrance.

"Wiegraf!" he bellowed. Another young man, scrawny, with short blonde hair and with a sour expression looked across the room to see the marquis on the floor not moving.

"The marquis!" his face looked like he could not quite believe it. There was another young man with them, this one looked like a commoner. His hair was dark, he was tanned and looked like he had seen the most sorrow of the three. They were young, sixteen at best, cadets, no doubt, from the Hokuten.

_Why would someone send cadets to rescue someone as important as the marquis de Limberry? _Wiegraf wondered. The second young man advanced to go to the marquis's aid. Wiegraf was outnumbered and he had to play it smart. He pointed his sword at the marquis and took a step towards him, facing the three young men.

"No further!" he warned.

"How dare you threaten me!" the scrawny young man replied.

"Stay yourself, Algus," warned the dark-haired young man.

"The marquis is unharmed. You are free to return him to Igros," Wiegraf assured them.

"Why release him?" the young man with the ponytail asked curiously.

"The marquis's abduction was ill done. Such craven methods do not serve our ends. Let me walk free, and I will release the marquis to your care. A fair bargain," Wiegraf offered, all the while he kept his blade trained at the marquis, waiting to strike if necessary.

"You mock us! You are in no position to bargain! You are outnumbered three-to-one!" the one called Algus shot back. Wiegraf hoped that he would not have fight in this stone hut. There was not much more to the room. They must have used this room to hold the slaves before the sacrificed them, Wiegraf thought. He knew that three-on-one were not good odds, but he also knew that they were here to save the marquis. If he threatened to kill him, they would listen and probably let him go.

"Enough, Algus! He speaks the truth," the dark-haired young man pleaded. Suddenly the marquis stirred.

"Ahh...unh..." he tried to force out a few words. Wiegraf advanced along the wall and motion for the young men to do the same away from him. As soon as he was at a safe distance he bolted out the door and into the desert sun. Around the building a Chocobo was waiting for him to take his flight. There was not much time. He needed to get to Fovoham and fast.

"Let him go, Algus!" Delita stood in the way to keep Algus from running out the door to pursue Wiegraf.

"Why do you stay me?" he asked, puzzled and indignant. Delita sighed.

"The Death Corps is finished in any case. There is naught to be gained by a quarrel here," Delita rebuttled assuringly. If ugly faces could kill a man, the face that Algus gave Delita for standing in his way would have surely caused him to burst into flames.

"The marquis is well. He is weak but he would seem unharmed," Ramza observed from across the room. He had knelt beside the marquis. Algus turned on his heels, maintaining his bitter looked and walked over to see for himself.

"We must see him back to Igros," Delita stated the obvious. He was in no condition to travel alone, that much was for sure. They had a long trip ahead of them, at least four days travel back to Igros. They had to go through Dorter, Sweegy Woods, Gariland, cross the Mandalia Plains before they finally arrived at Igros.


	8. Return to Igros

* * *

Traveling through the Zeklaus Desert an night was not nearly as tiresome as it was in the day time, so it was too bad that they were not going to travel. The marquis was in no condition to travel. Ramza stayed with the troops while Delita and Algus went back to Dorter to purchase a Chocobo for the marquis to ride on. They had struck gold in Gil whenever they searched the Death Corps hideout. They had more than enough money to afford a bird now. It would take a toll on their travels, it would be a day longer to get back to Igros. Dycedarg would be furious, Ramza knew. The good news in everything is that they had the marquis alive and well. If that served only to keep him from being reprimanded then Ramza would be satisfied.

"How is he?" he asked the chemist who was attended to his needs.

"Dehydrated and weak, but he'll be fine, sir," she replied shyly.

"What about you?"

"Sir?"

"How is your arm? I know that you were hit with an arrow. Is the wound bad?"

"It's not bad; it only hit flesh, no arteries or tendons. I put some salve in it to keep it from getting infected and bandaged it to keep the sand out. I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern, sir," she replied.

"I'm glad that you're alright. You are a valuable asset to this troop, you know. You have saved my life, survived all these battles and now you're seeing to the marquis. I'll commend you to my brother," he smiled at her.

"Thank you, sir," she beamed.

"What's your name?"

"Cora," she blushed.

"Cora, thank you for all you've done. I know that you're seeing to the marquis but also see to getting a good night's rest for yourself as well," he added.

"Yes sir," she giggled.

"That's an order!" he joked. She did not reply but made her way over to the marquis to make sure that he was all settle for the evening. Ramza wanted to speak to him, but he figured that now was not the time. After the ordeal that he had been through he doubted that he was in a talking mood.

He looked out the hole in the roof of the temple. The stars looked like diamond dust thrown against black velvet. It was the month of Aries right now, his birthday was not until the nineteenth of Aquarius. He would be seventeen, the same age Zalbag had been when their father had donned him as a man and knight before the kingdom of Igros. Ramza was too young to remember it, just a baby, but Zalbag had told him enough. It would be Dycedarg that headed up the coronation for Ramza. That was well enough, he decided, but Dycedarg would never be Balbanes.

Ramza shook his head and rolled over on his pallet, bringing his head out of the clouds. That was neither here, nor now, he decided and his thoughts on the matter left him. He found himself pondering how Delita and Algus were traveling together. He did not like the idea, but it seemed best to stay with the marquis while they went to get the Chocobo. Algus had blatantly refused at first, saying that he needed to stay with the marquis. Ramza was adamant on the issue. He was the commanding officer and he felt it best that he stay with the marquis whenever he woke up. The man would be, after all, going to Igros Castle for safekeeping until he could be safely transported back to Limberry.

* * *

In Dorter, a days travel from the Death Corps hideout in Zeklaus Delita was closing a deal for a Chocobo with a man, and trying hard not to lose his patience with his travel companion.

"10,000 Gil! Are you mad? Have you seen this beast? He looks as if he's ready to keel over and die as we speak!" he complained. No doubt, the bird was old. 10,000 Gil for Chocobo was a steal. This was not something that Delita was planning to pass up. After they were done, they could sell the bird for twice that amount and make a profit. Ramza would be pleased, and he trusted Delita's judgment. He had also expressed that Delita was in charge. Algus had not liked it but he would have to deal with it.

"Algus, give it a rest," Delita grumbled, "10,000 Gil is a good bargain for this Chocobo."

"May I remind you that Elmdor marquis de Limberry will be riding on this bird and does not suit him. I will be embarrassed and him, insulted. We need another bird," he told the man.

"This is the only one that I own. He's been in our family for years now," retorted the old man indignantly, "he's a little worse for ware but he'll get you where you need to go."

"Thank you sir, we'll take him. What's his name again?" Delita asked.

"We will not take him! The marquis cannot ride on this ruffle-feathered beast of a bird. We are going to have to buy him something more distinguished," Algus argued.

"We _will_ take him, and if you would keep your voice down about the marquis, that would be great! Or need I remind you we are in the center of one of the cities that harbors the Death Corps?" Delita shot back. He had taken all he could of Algus and his pompous ways.

"The marquis will be displeased," he pointed out.

"Look, Algus. We are buying this bird, and that is it. I do not care if the marquis is please with the age or look of his Chocobo and I do not care if the sight of it embarrasses you. Ramza sent us on this mission and this is the bird that I want. Is that clear?" Delita did not raise his voice but did make sure that there was conviction and finality in what he said.

"Very well, have it your way, then!" he turned around, huffing and puffing to the doorway of the stable and leaned against the frame with a sour look of defeat and frustration on his face.

"Thank you, sir. You have my word that we will take good care of...what's his name?"

"Valiant," he replied, "he's quite spirited and I pray he is as useful and faithful to you as he was to our family."

"Thank you sir. Have a wonderful day," Delita shook the man's hand with a smile and grabbed the reigns of the bird and led him out the stable. He passed by Algus who maintained his frown and his ground.

"Are you coming?"

"We're going back out tonight?"

"Would you rather travel by day across Zeklaus? Have you forgotten the heat already?"

"I have not forgotten the heat. When, pray tell, did you plan on us getting any sleep?"

"We can sleep in shifts. The bird is large enough for both of us to fit, we'll take turns riding pilot until we reach the hideout. If we head out soon, we'll be able to make it before the sun comes up."

"You realize that we will have crossed the desert three times then, in two days?"

"Yes, Algus, I realize that. It is necessary. This is the price we pay for being the heroes that rescued the marquis!" he clapped him on the shoulder. "You were saying that you wanted to do something to regain your family's honor. This is just the thing. Dycedarg will be pleased."

"I am not so sure..."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that we did, we did against orders and without Dycedarg's consent. That is no small matter, not in my opinion and I doubt Dycedarg will just brush it off. _We_ don't have anything to worry about, though. It's Ramza who will take the blame for this one," he snickered.

"You looked pleased about that," Delita observed.

"Better him than me, eh?"

"I would rather take the blame for him than to see him reprimanded by Dycedarg," Delita replied in defense of his friend.

"Suit yourself. Dycedarg can't really punish me anyway; I'm a guest in Gallionne and my allegiance ultimately falls to the marquis at this point," Algus added with his higher-than-thou tone. Delita liked Algus a little less by each passing moment. Ramza knew no stranger and would befriend anyone so Delita tolerated him for his sake. He knew that it would not be too much longer before Algus went back home to Limberry and bothered them no more.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to climb onto this beast without a saddle. We _have_ to buy a saddle. I will not ride bareback!"

And with each passing moment Delita could hardly wait until that day came.

* * *

The next morning Ramza awoke with Delita hovering over him.

"I hope that you slept well, friend," he said with a yawn. Ramza stretched and yawned as well, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you get a Chocobo?"

"Of course. He's old but I got him for a shamefully small price. We still have plenty of money left over."

"How much?"

"10,000 Gil," Delita grinned.

"You jest!" Ramza shot back, "How old is he that you got him for such a fare?"

"He's a fossil, Ramza. I tried to talk Delita out of it. Wait until you see the bloody beast! It's hideous!" Algus added. Delita rolled his eyes and gave Ramza a look that told the entire story of their travel together without him. He smiled and went out to size up the beast.

Old was a place to start with describing him. His feathers were molting and sticking out all over the place, its beak and feet crusty and weathered by sun and dirt.

"Wark!" the Chocobo cawed upon seeing Ramza. His heart beat with delight.

"It's brilliant, Delita! Only you would find the oldest Chocobo in Ivalice for the price you did. And buy him to save a man we're not supposed to be saving. Delita this is why I am friends with you!" he was lost in laughter at the pitiful sight of the bird.

"You're pleased?" Algus's mouth hung open in disbelief.

"Have you ever seen anything so funny in your life? This just keeps getting better," Ramza replied.

"You're not worried as to what the marquis will think about having to ride back to Igros on the father of all Chocobos?" The marquis emerged from building and looked over the bird. His long silver hair was blowing in the desert wind like a unicorn mane.

"I'm glad that I will be riding to Igros at all. You boys saved my life and I am grateful. What I ride back on is of no interest to me, in fact, if I had discovered that you sent your friends across the desert and back to buy a Chocobo for me to ride on I would have forbid it. I am feeling much better now, thanks to your sweet healer, Cora.

"Enough talk, let's make haste to Igros," the marquis smiled warmly and shook hands with the three of them.

"What are your names, lads?"

"I'm Algus, of Limberry."

"Delita Hyral, of Gallionne."

"And I'm Ramza Beoulve," he replied. There was no need to state where he came from. Everyone in the kingdom knew of the House Beoulve.

"Beoulve, eh? Please to meet the acquaintances of all of you. Let us not delay. I am in haste to remove myself from this desert. I know these lands, we can cut straight across northwest to Igros," he said.

"My lord, isn't it dangerous to be going off of the path. Everywhere thieves and footpads lie in wait to spill innocent blood for a few Gil," Algus pleaded.

"That's why I have brave souls like you three to defend me, Algus. I insist. We can make it in two days if we head out now. What do you say, Ramza? You are the commanding officer of this troop, would you like to see some parts of Ivalice you have never seen before?"

"I say lead the way, marquis Elmdor," Ramza said with a grin. He had already disobeyed orders, engaged in battle with the enemy at the cost of the lives of his entire troop, what more could it hurt to go off the beaten path, into the wild to make his way back to Igros?

* * *

"What madness possessed you that you would abandon your posts to traipse about the desert?" Dycedarg demanded. He was not as mad as Ramza had thought he would be, he was infuriated instead. Deep down inside Ramza feared his own hanging. He just stood there, his head hung in shame. He figured that the sad puppy dog would go further with Dycedarg than the arrogance and indifference.

"Silence is not the answer I seek. Speak, and be quick with it," Dycedarg was the furthest thing from jesting.

"'Twas I forced Ramza to go," Delita spoke up.

"Was that the way of it, Ramza? Delita led your better judgment astray?"

"No...I went of my own choosing. The fault lies not with him," Ramza answered meekly.

"'Tis Ramza's noble disposition that guides his tongue, my lord. It is not as he--"

"You needn't be false on my behalf, Delita. It was I who chose to disregard orders," Ramza added more firmly.

"Might I pose a question, Ramza?" Dycedarg began rhetorically, "What purpose do laws serve when even those who would enforce them choose to not pay them heed? Adherence to the rule of law is a knight's solemn duty. It falls upon us, as Beoulves, to bear the burden of example. Is your intent to live up to your name—or to drag it with you through the mire?" Dycedarg had changed his tone from fuming and angry to icy and biting.

"...Forgive me, Lord Brother," Ramza pleaded sorrowfully. Did he not care that the marquis was back safely in Igros and out of the hands of the Death Corps? Did that mean nothing to him?

"I believe the point is made, is it not, Dycedarg?" came a man's voice from the next room. In a moment, the door opened and Duke Larg walked into the room, dressed ornately in royal robes. Delita and Ramza, recognizing him instantly bowed a knee as he approached. Algus looked at them and dumbly followed suit.

"You must not let the how of it steal your eyes away from the what. Their rescue of the marquis was no small feat. It is the way of young men to be impetuous in their haste to do great things. We were not unlike them once," Larg admitted with a chuckle. He was a tall man with strawberry blond hair. His face was rectangular and masculine, his bangs hid a high prominent forehead. His hair was cut in the shape of a bowl over his head, kept long except for the back and sides. A beard adorned his chin, the same regal color of his hair. He was good-looking and carried an air of nobility and royalty with him wherever he went. Even though he and Dycedarg were the same age, he appeared older than Dycedarg because of the way he carried himself.

"To coddle them is to do them a disservice, Your Grace. They need to learn integrity." Dycedarg threw Ramza a look that told him he would not likely escape punishment of some sort.

"So, you are Lord Dycedarg's younger brother. Rise, son of Gallionne. Indeed, you are the very ghost of Balbanes. His fire burns in your eyes, I can see it. Such strength and vitality would be wasted atop castle walls," Duke Larg looked Ramza straight in the face with a genuine smile across his face.

Dycedarg let out a sigh of frustration, looked at Larg and then back to Ramza as if it pained him to say the next words.

"Our campaign against the Death Corps draws near its end. I will permit you to join in the final stage. Coordinated strikes are to be made on a number of their dens ere long. You will lead one of these assaults."

"Very well, Lord Brother," Ramza could not contain his excitement and relief. Igros Castle was large, but it became very small when you were confined within its walls. Dycedarg waved his hand as a gesture of dismissal and they turned to leave.

"I told you! You were so worried he'd have me flogged!" Ramza punched Delita playfully in the shoulder, "and you did not have to lie for me Delita! What was that about?"

"I was concerned. I think that Dycedarg would not be so harsh on me. He expects this kind of rash action from me,"

"When is he going to learn that it is I who is the bad influence on you?" Ramza laughed. They continued through the castle until the voices of Larg and Dycedarg could no longer be heard.

* * *

Meanwhile, just down the hall...

"My apologies, Your Grace," Dycedarg said solemnly.

"It was not of your doing, Dycedarg. In truth, it serves only to show the caliber of man we were dealing with in Gustav. A change in plans was inevitable, once the fool went and staged the kidnapping within our very borders. And let us not forget00they did save the marquis's life. He will now be honor-bound to acquiesce. In the end, your brother's deeds have placed us in quite the favorable position," Larg concluded.

"The king's life hangs by a thread. We must move quickly now," Dycedarg pointed out.

"Indeed, my dear friend. I trust you will not fail me," Larg replied in a low serious tone. They had a kingdom to overthrow and mistakes could not be factored into the plan. He walked back into his quarters to leave Dycedarg to his thoughts.

* * *

"So where are we heading now?" Algus asked.

"There is a known hideout south Igros, about two days from hear, near the ocean," Ramza explained.

"The ocean? You could not have picked a closer hideout for the Death Corps?" Algus complained.

"It's near a port city. It is where their supply train begins. It is probably one of the most important locations that there is. If we strike here, there will be no more supplies, food, weapons or anything like that going to the Death Corps. They'll have to cease this rebellion," Ramza explained.

"Are we taking the entire troop?" Delita asked.

"No, it's just going to be the three of us this time," Ramza frowned.

"Three people against one of the most heavily guarded Death Corps dens we know of? Are you barking mad, Ramza?" Algus demanded.

"We'll have to be stealthy and strike smart, we might be able to find a few volunteers who will do it for some Gil or for glory," Ramza offered.

"I don't like it, Ramza. We shouldn't go alone. Why again are you not taking your troop?" Delita asked.

"It's Dycedarg's subtle way of punishing me. He assigned me an important mission in front of Larg but he knows that I can't do anything on my own. He just wants us out of his hair for a while," Ramza explained. Cora walked up, she was not in her battle garb, but a long blue dress. Her hair was down too. Ramza had just now taken notice at how pretty she was.

"You don't have to go alone, Ramza. I'll come. I'm on leave right now so what I do and where I go is my affair," she offered.

"If you want to come with us, Cora you are more than welcome," Ramza said.

"Will it be okay if my brothers come too? Roland is strong as an ox and Remus is studying war wizardry at the conclave," she offered, "you'd have to pay them I think."

"What do you think, Delita," Ramza asked.

"At this point, beggars needn't be choosers, Ramza," he shook his head. It was clear that he was still not fond of the idea of going so far south to chase down the Death Corps.

"Cora, go get Roland and Remus, and tell them that they can each have 1,000 Gil and a share of whatever bounty we have from the outcome of battle. Tell them it is going to be dangerous and we could be killed.

"They'll be thrilled, I assure you," she replied. She was a different girl entirely when she was not on active duty. Ramza liked her, he might have been a little infatuated with her if he had time for such things as silly as love.

"So south we go, to the Brigand's Den," Algus rolled his eyes.

"Are you in?" Ramza asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm not staying to guard the castle and I'm not ready to go home yet. There is not nearly as much happening there," he conceded.

"Delita?"

"I don't like it Ramza," he admitted.

"What? Too dangerous? Do think we don't have a chance of victory?"

"It's not that, it's just that...these people are not our enemy's. They are farmers and merchants, the people who make this world go round. They fought in the Fifty Year War alongside the nobles and now they have been abandoned. Forgive me, perhaps I am a little biased but I see them as revolutionaries, not rebels," Delita admitted. Algus looked appalled.

"I understand their cause, and why they fight for it, no doubt. I would fight to see a world of equality one day too. I cannot tolerate their means: kidnapping, thievery, murder. I do not fight them but the things that they do," Ramza assured. It was true. He understood perfectly what they were trying to achieve, though it was idealistic and naive. One could only hope the world could one day be perfect, no such luck. They had such poor timing too. Larg and Goltana were fighting over who was the rightful heir to the Throne. The King had not even passed away yet, though that day was approaching at an alarming rate.

"I see you're meaning. I dislike fighting, especially my own countrymen," Delita looked away.

"You countrymen? Rebels! Murderers! Hardly the kind of folk one should keep as friends," Algus pointed out.

"They would not have to do things like that if they were not oppressed!" Delita shot back.

"Hey! We are not going to have this conversation. Regardless of how any of us feel about this, we have a mission to do. If for no other reason than to get away from Igros and Dycedarg's patronizing us. We'll go down, keep a low key, look around and see what we can find. If it is bigger than us, we'll get information and return back and report to Dycedarg and let him handle it, though he would like nothing more. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Algus spurted out, nearly before Ramza finished the word.

"Agreed," Delita finally, though ever more reluctantly said.

"Let's enjoy a day of rest here at Igros and we'll head out tomorrow," Ramza concluded.


End file.
